If Only You knew
by silent.symphonies
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have never really got along. But what happens when Gabby's dance partner/boyfriend leaves and leaves Troy as her replacement partner. Will they push there differences aside or make it a living Hell. If only you knew...Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**If Only You Knew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in HSM**

**Authors note: I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner, but I was off both fan fiction and you tube for Lent. So don't kill me I love this site and I know you're thinking why in the world why I do that?! Well I wasn't giving up any kind of food… but whatever rry**

Rehearsal

"Blake, come on, it's one lift. It's not like you're saving the world or anything" Gabriella said

"But, Gabs, its one lift to many" Blake complained

"Blake, we've done harder lifts than this before, so if this isn't perfect by the end of rehearsal you'll be kissing your sorry but goodbye"

"Gabby, you know I love you right?" I nodded my head "Well trust me, maybe you're just overreacting a little bit. You fell once, come on"

"Yeah, Blake, but what if it happens again?"

"I'll make sure it won't. But for now let's take it from the top"

"Fine"

We started the music and off we went. Into a series of steps and moments that intertwined gracefully. We finished the piece perfectly and out we went. In the car I had time to think about some things.

Blake, with his baby blue eyes and blonde hair, which curled at the end, that threatened to cover his eyes. I don't know what I would do without him. Without him and his sometimes rude comments. I truly loved him and that's what mattered.

We hopped out of the car and walked into the school's gym. Tonight was the game they had waited for. A chance to beat the West High Knights. I kissed Blake goodbye and headed off to the bleachers. I took a seat next to Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. All of our boyfriends were on the team working their buts off.

After the game we headed out to the diner together, Troy tagged along too. Troy and I weren't that close actually we didn't get along at all. Most of it was his fault.

"Hey, Gabriella, why don't you take Blake's mind off dancing and into the game" Troy said

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah, that's right"

"Well maybe YOU should get YOUR head in the game"

"I have my head in the game"

"Sure you do"

"Guys break it up already" Blake said

"Sure, once I give him a piece of my mind" I said getting ready to slap Troy

"Okay, We are leaving now" Blake said "Bye"

"Gabriella can't you just get along with him for a while?" Blake asked

"Hey he started it" I said in defense

"Whatever, let's get you home"

We got back into the car and off we went. It was an uncomfortable silence in the car. I knew Blake was mad at me. After all Troy is his best bud, but he really pushes my buttons. I had tried to be nice, I didn't say anything to Troy the entire trip there, but he started it. So technically it's not my fault… right…right I assured myself.

When we got to my house I hopped out of the car and waved goodbye to Blake. I walked up to the front door and unlocked it before coming in. My mother was sitting there on the couch in front of the TV.

"Gabriella, how was rehearsal?" My mom asked

"Fine. I'm going to take a shower now" I said while walking up the stairs.

Maybe a hot shower will clear my mind I thought. I hopped in and relaxed. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room in my favorite pair a pajama pants and a tank top. I picked up my book and started reading until I dosed off at eleven.

**So what do you think?**

**xoxo**

**JerseyBaby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, just this plot**

Suddenly

I woke up this morning feeling like I always do. Like the day was just about to start. I rolled out of bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When I got downstairs I realized that my mom wasn't home. I made myself some cereal and sat down at the table to eat it.

After breakfast I went upstairs to change into my leotard and tights. I put my hair up in a bun and grabbed my dance bag. I knew I was going to be late if I didn't hurry, so I ran downstairs just in time to catch a ride with Blake. I hopped in his car and off we went.

"You look a little frazzled this morning" Blake said

"I stayed up late reading"

"Yep, that's my Gabby"

"Are you ready for class?"

"No, I think my foot still hurts from where you stepped on me in our character dance"

"Sorry" I said while blushing

"There's nothing you should be sorry about. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The rest of we sat in a comfortable silence. The radio played some familiar songs. When we got there we rushed out of the car and ran up the steps to the dance studio. We were out of breath by the time we opened the door and got into the dressing rooms. I stripped down to my dance clothes and put on my Pointe shoes. I entered the studio just in time. We were just about to start class.

While my friends at school knew that I was dating Blake my friends at dance didn't. We thought that we would keep our relationship purely professional. I mean you're not really supposed to date your dance partner.

It was hard to focus in class with Blake there. That's why Blake and I only take one class together. And that class is partnering. After class ended I walked into the dressing room to change out of my dance clothes. I came out wearing a denim skirt, a red polo with the collar popped, a black tank, and my red converse low tops.

"Wow… you look wow" Blake said

"Why tank you. You don't look so bad yourself"

"Thanks. Hey Gabs do you want to grab a bite to eat the gang is headed out to the mall"

"Sure, I've been dying to go shopping"

"Figures"

We got into his car and drove to the mall. We found Sharpay and Ryan by the pizza shop, Kelsi and Zeke at the bakery, Chad and Taylor at the bookstore, and Troy and some trampy little cheerleader making out. We all ordered our food and sat down to eat it.

"Nice seeing you again Troy" I said the sarcasm seeping out of my voice

"Nice seeing you here too Montez"

"Temper cooled off some?"

"Yes"

"Good, then I won't have to slap you"

After lunch we all headed out for some SHOPPING! We went crazy at the stores. Well… actually Sharpay went crazy with all the glitter and the sparkles and the pink. All I bought was some polos, some tees, some tanks, and some shoes. Oh and Taylor and I just had to buy the new book in the bookstore.

After our three hour long shopping spree (Mostly thanks to Sharpay) we all headed home. On the drive home I noticed that Blake was acting a little different.( And not in a good way.)When we arrived at my house he said that he needed to tell me something.

"Come on Blake just spit it out" I begged

"Myfamilyismoving" Blake said

"Do you mind saying that a little slower?"

"My family is moving"

"Seriously, where to?"

"Maryland"

"But Blake that's across the country?!"

"I know that's why I arranged for you to get a new dance partner" He said with an edge in his voice

"Blake unless it's Mikhail Baryshnikov I don't want to hear it" I said stubbornly I don't want another partner I want Blake

"It's Troy" He said. As he said that I felt my draw drop. Troy my arch enemy, Troy the schools playboy, that Troy. Oh…. This wasn't going to turn out well

**Ha ha a cliff hanger. To get the rest of it You'll have to review**

**Luv**

**Jersey Baby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ummmmm… Yeah! I don't own HSM**

Careful with Words

"_I know that's why I arranged for you to get a new dance partner" He said with an edge in his voice_

_"Blake unless it's Mikhail Baryshnikov I don't want to hear it" I said stubbornly I don't want another partner I want Blake_

_"It's Troy" He said. As he said that I felt my draw drop. Troy my arch enemy, Troy the schools playboy, that Troy. Oh…. This wasn't going to turn out well_

"Blake… how could you?! I hate him!" I yelled

"But I trust him, and you'll just have to live with that"

"Whatever" I said while slamming the door of his car and walking to my front door. I unlocked it and went in.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" my mom asked

"Blake is mo…mo…moving" I said

"Honey, it's going to be okay" she reassured me.

"I'll be in my room if you need me" I said while slowly walking up the stairs.

I entered my room and took my hair out of my bun letting it breathe. I sat down and faced all the questions that were flying through my head. How were we going to finish the ballet? What would happen if I was dropped on stage? I took out the Synopsis of Coppelia, the ballet we are performing, and started reading.

* * *

**(you don't have to read from this line to the next) (But it might help to)**

**Act I - The Harvest**

Doctor Coppélius is putting the finishing touches on Coppélia after setting her out to dry on the balcony of his house. Coppélia appears to be reading a book. She seems so real that Doctor Coppélius is, himself, almost unaware that she is only a doll. In his loneliness, the fanatical dollmaker has created Coppélia to be his companion and secretly dreams of discovering a way of bringing her to life.

As the town awakens, the baker (Swanilda's mother), the tavern keepers (Franz's parents), the milkmaid, the cobbler, the tailor, the flower seller, and various children go about their morning business. The priest gets his daily bread from the bakery and shepherds the children to school.

Swanilda arrives and greets her friends who are off to their work in the fields. Seeing Coppélia on the balcony, she dances to attract her attention and wonders why the reading figure does not respond. Like everyone else, she believes the doll to be a living person.

Coming out of the tavern, Franz sees Coppélia and is infatuated by the beautiful doll. He buys some flowers for Swanilda, who cannot be located. While the baker searches for her daughter, Franz continues his overtures to the doll. Bowing, blowing kisses and waving, he too believes that she is human.

Franz hides as Doctor Coppélius comes out to adjust the doll's mechanism, which he sets in motion. Coppélia stands up and blows kisses in the direction of Franz, who is unaware that these kisses are not really for him, but for Doctor Coppélius. Swanilda, entering at this moment, is dismayed by these kisses and dashes angrily away, only to return with some children who are chasing butterflies. They are clumsily assisted by Franz, who manages to crush the butterfly he has caught. Swanilda ridicules him and at the same time indicates her strong displeasure at Franz's attention to Coppélia.

To arouse Franz's jealousy, Swanilda dances a mazurka with Milorad, the leader of the wheat harvesters, who arrives to celebrate the harvest. Doctor Coppélius, irritated by the noise of the festival, removes his doll from the balcony into the house.

The priest, Father Jedermann, who arrives to bless the wheat harvest, tells the legend of the stalk of wheat, which when shaken will tell who is to be married. Only Swanilda hears the prediction of the wheat, but since she is still angry with Franz, she pretends to hear nothing. Franz listens and hears the wheat's message. An explosion from Doctor Coppélius' house gives evidence that he is still experimenting with potential ways of bringing his doll to life.

When the grape harvesters arrive to celebrate, Franz dances the czardas with Rosika, the queen of the harvest. This is his effort to arouse Swanilda's jealousy.

As the day ends, the festivities wane and villagers wend their way homeward. Swanilda is annoyed by Franz's flirting with Rosika and invites some girlfriends to accompany her home. Franz counters by inviting some of his friends to come for a drink at the tavern.

Doctor Coppélius leaves his house on his way to the tavern to relax. He is met by Franz's friends who make fun of this foolish old man who lives in a house with mysterious Coppélia.

Swanilda, looking for Franz from her window, sees Doctor Coppélius hide his latch key when leaving his house. As Doctor Coppélius rids himself of the pesky boys and goes into the tavern, Swanilda and her friends come into the square. Swanilda, taking Doctor Coppélius' house key from its hiding place, opens the front door. Her girl friends are reluctant to follow Swanilda into the house, where mysterious events revolving around Coppélia have been taking place. Nevertheless, Swanilda unlocks the door and forces her friends to accompany her into the house.

Doctor Coppélius, returns from the tavern, discovers his key in the street and sees that the door has been unlocked. Thinking the mischievous boys have entered his house, he rushes in and slams his door. As he disappears, Franz arrives with a ladder and proceeds to climb to the balcony of the house in quest of his new infatuation, Coppélia.

**Act II - The Deception**

Inside Doctor Coppélius' house, the girls are investigating the puzzling contents of the workshop. Discovering Coppélia, they realize that she is only one of several dolls—all quite human in appearance—which the girls uncover and set in motion.

Doctor Coppélius comes upon the scene and furious, he sends the girls scurrying in fear from the house. Swanilda, unable to escape with the others, hides in a closet with Coppélia, where she changes clothes with the doll and assumes her identity.

Franz, ignorant of all these events, enters from the balcony searching for Coppélia. Hiding until Franz is inside, Doctor Coppélius catches him after a frantic chase and questions his motives for being in the house. Franz, having seen Coppélia in the closet, explains to Doctor Coppélius that he has fallen in love with he doll and would, in fact, like to marry her.

Dr. Coppélius is much amused that this bumpkin has fallen in love with his creation. He conceives a plan: he will give Franz a potion, after which he will extract the "life force" from his body and use it to breathe real life into his beloved doll.

He entices Franz to drink the elixir, disguised as wine, and Franz soon falls into a deep sleep. While Franz is unconscious, Doctor Coppélius brings out Swanilda, who he thinks is his doll Coppélia.

With Franz safely under his control, Doctor Coppélius proceeds with a series of manipulations designed to bring life to the inanimate doll by removing life's energy from Franz. Through his maneuvers, Doctor Coppélius succeeds in eliciting from Swanilda a series of doll-like movements which he naturally attributes to the alchemy he has practiced upon Franz. Unsatisfied by her stilted movements, he mixes a very special potion designed to instill more realistic and human qualities in the doll. He sprinkles her with this mixture, whereupon she suddenly becomes quite genuinely alive for him. Overcome with joy at his success, Doctor Coppélius has the "living" Coppélia entertain him by dancing.

Tiring of the game she is playing, Swanilda tries to awaken the unconscious Franz, an effort that Doctor Coppélius attempts to thwart for fear she might succeed. But she persists and does succeed. Awaking but somewhat delirious, Franz sees Doctor Coppélius attempting to push Swanilda away. Thinking her to be Coppélia, he tries to chase away Doctor Coppélius—but the chased becomes the chaser and Franz is forced from the house. Hard upon his heels is Swanilda, who herself is trying to leave the house with Franz. Doctor Coppélius catches her, pushes her back into the closet and sits down to catch his breath.

Once more, Swanilda renews her escape attempt, knocking over all the dolls in the room and creating general mayhem and confusion in the workshop. Doctor Coppélius is still unaware that he is dealing with Swanilda and not with Coppélia, and he asks her why she is behaving so wretchedly. At this point, she discloses her true identity as Swanilda, and at the same time revealing the Coppélia doll sitting in disarray in the closet.

Franz, returning through the balcony, is still seeking Coppélia with whom he has fallen in love. He overhears Swanilda as she explains to Doctor Coppélius how she has changed places with the doll. Now understanding what has transpired, Franz is aware of his own stupidity. Through a foolish mistake he has become infatuated with nothing more than a doll; he knows now that it is Swanilda whom he has truly loved all along. Thereupon, he rescues Swanilda from the confusion and disarray of the house of the now-broken-hearted Doctor Coppélius.

**Act III - The Wedding**

The town is prepared for the wedding of Franz and Swanilda as it was foretold by the legend of the stalk of wheat. Amid the preparations in the village square, an irate Doctor Coppélius arrives to denounce the wedding and heap scorn upon the couple to be married. They have, after all, created havoc in his life. He is calmed by the parents of Franz and Swanilda and is given a sum of money to cover the damages to his property and person. Coppélius is also invited to the wedding. He cannot attend the wedding, he says, because he lacks the proper attire. Whereupon, the village tailor, Mudjik, offers him a new outfit for the nuptials. The widow Lustige, Swanilda's mother, takes Doctor Coppélius by the arm, intent on charming him. Doctor Coppélius forgets his dolls and his loneliness and joins in the festivities. There is general rejoicing in the village as Franz and Swanilda are married, thereby fulfilling the prophecy promised by the legend of the stalk of wheat.

* * *

After reading that over again I wasn't assured of anything. More or less I was going to have to kiss Troy. I was Swanilda and he would be Franz. I wasn't too pleased with that, but I'll just have to suck it up. I took a shower and changed into a pair of old sweats.

I knew that Blake was just looking out for me, but Troy come on. I wonder when he's leaving? I'll have to ask him tomorrow during rehearsal. Which reminds me, I wonder when Troy starts rehearsal with us. Oh, well that will just have to wait.

I spent the rest of the night reading. I fell asleep and a dream was played inside my head. Neither happy nor sad the dream was it was terrifying.

**Well that's it. This is the whole story of Coppelia so you'll know what I'm talking about in later chapters. **

**xoxo**

**Jersey Baby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah… I don't own HSM… or do I…**

So Much for You

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. I was ready for rehearsal today and for life tomorrow. I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs to grab a bite to eat. After I was finished I went back upstairs and started to read Pretties by Scott Westerfeld. I had barely gotten through the first paragraph, when Blake texted me saying that Troy was coming to rehearsal today.

Boy did that put a damper to my day. I put down my book to change for rehearsal and slipped on a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and my chucks. Checking to see how my hair looked in my bun I walked out of my room and downstairs with my dance bag. I opened the door and started my three block walk to my dance studio.

When I arrived I entered the dressing room and stripped down yet again to my dance clothes. I tied my Pointe shoes and entered the studio and began to warm up. When I was warm I started the music for my solo in act one and began to practice. I didn't even realize it when Blake and Troy entered the room.

"It's looking better" Blake said scaring me.

"Thanks, but I can't seem to get the ending exactly right"

"Don't worry you'll get it eventually"

"Okay are we gonna start or something?" Troy asked

"Yeah" I said

"Troy can you press play; track number 5" Blake said

The music started and off we went. Each movement was exact and each movement moved into each other. And then the last lift came. I jumped waiting for my body to hit the floor, but to my surprise Blake caught me and we ended the piece.

"Oh my gosh! We did it!" I screamed

"Yep, we did" Blake said

"Now that that has worked, will someone please teach me the part?" Troy whined

With that Blake started to teach Troy the part step by step. With me only inputting advice here and there. And then it was time for our first lift. We got up well, but on the way down Troy's hand slipped and I came crashing down.

"I'm okay" I remarked standing up

"That's good. I don't want to see you hurt" Blake said while telling Troy how to improve the lift.

"Yeah, you're_ so_ concerned"

"Oh, come on Gabs, You've fallen before"

"Yeah, in a harder lift"

We kept at it until the rehearsal was over. I changed into my casual clothes and headed out the door with Troy and Blake.

"So…" I said trying to end the silence

"So, what?" Blake asked

"So, when are you leaving?" Blake focused his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, Blake when are you leaving" Troy asked

"Friday" He said

"This Friday?!" Troy and I screamed at him.

"Yes"

"Well you better teach Troy the rest of his dances before you leave"

"I plan too"

"Well I'm home. See you tomorrow"

I entered my house and sat down for a quiet dinner with my mom.

"Blake leaves on Friday" I said

"Don't worry about it"

"I won't" I lied

I put my dishes in the sink and went upstairs to take a shower. When I was done I slipped on my pajamas and crawled into my bed. Within seconds I broke down sobbing. What's llife without Blake… so much for you

**Reviews are welcome. Luv you guys 4ever**

**Luv,**

**Jersey Baby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: HSM Rocks!**

Countdown to D-day: 5 days

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring next to me. I leaned over and turned around to turn it off. I rolled out of bed and stumbled downstairs to eat. When I was finished I walked back upstairs to get ready for school.

After an hour, I was out the door with my backpack in tow. I reached the bus stop and waited for the bus to come. When the bus arrived I hopped in and took a seat next to Taylor. I sat through the entire description of Sharpay and Zeke's date. I was surprised that I didn't dose off in the middle of it.

We arrived at school just in time to grab our books and head off to homeroom with Ms. Darbus. Ms. Darbus was also someone who believed that you could never be late. After all "theater waits for no one".

After homeroom I went to science and History. History was at least interesting. We got to plan our own little economy. (Even though our teacher doesn't believe in a planned economy.) Blake, Taylor, and I were all one group. Together we planned an economy that together got us a 30 out of 30.

After History I was shipped off to English. Today we were starting to read Shakespeare's "A Midsummer's Night Dream". I just love this play. I saw it in seventh grade with my entire class. Ever since, I have loved this play.

English was fun but nothing beats Algebra II. I know most of you are thinking, who in the world likes any type of math, but for certain I do. I sat down in my seat next to Taylor and Blake and pulled out my notebook ready to take any notes that my teacher wrote on the board. I didn't really have to take that many, since we were reviewing for our test tomorrow.

Actually I kinda zoned out in math. I kept imagining what Troy would look like in a skirt. It's not like I've never seen a boy in one. In our dance studio the boys like to goof off and try on all sorts of costumes. Sometimes the boys even try to partner each other. (Not the smartest idea)

When math had ended I rushed out of the room and straight to the library to do my studying. On the way there I heard a bit of Troy and Blake's conversation. I hide behind a set of lockers, so that they wouldn't see me.

"Troy, do you promise?" Blake asked him.

Troy pondered this of a moment before answering. "Yes, Blake, I promise to take care of Gabriella while you're off trap sizing in Maryland."

"Good, then are you ready to learn the rest of your dances?" Blake asked yet again

"There's more?!" Troy whined

"Yes, Troy much more" Blake said

"You're serious, right?"

"Yes, now let's go" Blake said leading Troy into the schools dance studio

Blake was asking Troy to take care of me while I was gone… aw how sweet. If only Troy wasn't such a big jerk, maybe we could actually get along. I decided to see what they were doing in the dance studio and ended up helping them.

When free period was over we all headed over to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Forming what seemed to be a bubble around our table, and started talking.

"And like I heard that she even got her parents to divorce each other. Is that bubbly or not?" Sharpay asked

"Sharpay, bubbly was used in a story. It was _not_ made to be used in everyday conversation." I said while shaking my head.

"Who cares it's a cool word"

After lunch I went to PE and after PE I went to literature. I sat through literature as if something had crawled up my pants. I wasn't able to sit still for ten minutes. When was class was out I practically ran out of the school.

I got home in time to do my homework and make it to dance. Today was just class, so I kinda got to relax… not really. I went home afterwards and took a shower before falling into a dreamless slumber.

**I don't really like this chapter… I think that it's not that great… but oh well. Go Maryland! I love my state! (No offense to any other states)**

**xoxo**

**Jersey Baby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM**

_Authors note: I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated yet. With school and dance and violin I just haven't had the time. But now thats school's over I'll update like every other day or something like that_

Countdown to D-day: 4 days

I woke up to the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock. Rolling out of bed, I slammed down as hard as I could to get it to shut up. When it was finally off I walked downstairs to eat what would be my breakfast. I searched through the pantry looking for something to eat, finally settling on a donut and a glass of milk. When I was finished I put the glass in the sink and walked back up to my room to change.

I came out wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a navy blue polo with small with stripes across it, and my red low tops. I had left my hair down today hoping that it wasn't too windy outside today or else my hair would go wild. I put on my jacket and grabbed my backpack before closing the door to my house and walking to the bus stop.

I reached the bus stop just in time to catch a ride on the bus. I climbed on and look a seat next to Blake. I wanted to spend my time with Blake wisely, just so that when he leaves it wouldn't be so hard on both of us. Oh, who was I kidding it would be hard on us anyway. Like Edward and Bella in New Moon maybe a clean break was all we needed or maybe it was more like Zean and Tally in Pretties or Specials we felt like we would always need each other. Whichever one I was thinking about got Blake's attention.

"What are you thinking about?" Blake asked

"Friday" I said in response like it didn't really matter. Blake frowned at this choosing his words carefully before answering.

"What about Friday are you thinking about?" he questioned

"The part where you leave and we all live happily ever after"

"Um, okay I guess. Well we better get off we're at school now." He said while looking out the window.

We got off the bus and walked to our lockers. After getting the books we would need for the next few periods we walked off to our homeroom class bumping into each other in the process. We mumbled our sorry and took our seats.

Before I knew it the classes were flying by. Each one feeling as if it was cut short. I felt as if we weren't even in reality. I went to science and history and English. It finally felt like time was slowing down during math.

Math is my favorite subject. I sat down in my chair and picked up a pencil, some scrap paper, and an eraser. I started my test exactly when the teacher gave it to me. I was one of the first few to finish. I handed in my test and sat back down left to let my mind wander until the period ended.

I chose this time to mentally review the two dances Blake and I were teaching Troy today. When I finished that I moved on to mentally reviewing one of the questions on the test I had a problem with. Before I could finish the bell rang signaling us to switch classes

I hurriedly put all of my books in my locker and grabbed my dance bag heading to the schools dance studio. I arrived before the boys did and used this time to put my dance shoes on. When they arrived we taught Troy all of the dances we had planned to. When the period had ended we all walked to the cafeteria together.

"I guess all those years in dance camp with Sharpay paid off" Troy said

"Oh My Gosh! You went to dance camp! I can't wait to tell the world"

"Gabby don't that's mean" Blake said knocking some sense into me.

"Fine, but only because you said so" I said while taking a seat next to Sharpay.

I spent lunch listening to the normal troubles, break ups, make ups, and etc. That's when I had an idea.

"Hey Tay, Shar, and Kelsi…" I said before I was interrupted.

"Hey, why don't I have a nickname?" Kelsi asked

"Because your name is short enough"

"But Tay's name is one letter longer" Kelsi complained

"Build a bridge and get over it" Sharpay said

"Thanks, as I was saying let's throw a goodbye party for Blake on Friday. We can all meet at my house after school around 5. How does that sound?"

"Awesome" Sharpay said

"Yeah, I'm game" Kelsi said

"Me too" Taylor said

"Okay well see you later I have to go take a test prep class or I other words I have to go to library. Bye" I said while walking off in the direction of the library.

I felt yet again that time was passing by quicker than usual. Sooner than I had expected Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and I were sprawled out on the carpet of my bedroom writing down the plans to Blake's party. When we were finished we promised to meet tomorrow to finish the plans.

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face happy with what I had done.

**xoxo**

**Jersey baby**


End file.
